The measurement of consumer preferences in a semi-informal manner is of significant interest and widespread applicability. Major League sports, for example, solicit the votes of fans with respect to players to be chosen for the leagues' All Star Teams. Major League Baseball garners millions of fan ballots for its all-star game. In addition, manufacturers of consumer goods often run promotional campaigns in which consumers can enter a contest through a balloting system incorporated into point of sale displays, or in which consumers vote for a favorite variety or flavor of candy, beverage, etc.
Much of such balloting is conducted through paper ballots, which are made available to consumers at retail establishments, at sports venues, etc. In addition to supplying blank forms or ballots, the display ballot box typically includes a container into which the completed ballots can be deposited. The ballot box typically is adorned with attractive indicia advertising the competition for which votes are solicited, as well as oftentimes promoting one or more sponsoring organizations. Because of the large number of locations in which the ballot boxes are placed, the construction of such ballot boxes is greatly cost-sensitive. While it is important that the ballot boxes are both attractive and relatively robust, they preferably must be light in weight, easily transportable and easily assembled and disassembled. In addition, it would be of substantial benefit if they can serve multiple purposes. Lastly, they should be of an economical construction.
A box or receptacle having the aforementioned qualities has additional uses. In addition to offering ballots or contest materials, it can also serve as a display for a variety of literature, information, or products, either with materials to be deposited in the receptacle, such as a reply coupon or application, or without such return materials, in which case the receptacle serves primarily as a display kiosk.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a box or receptacle, which may be configured as a ballot box or similar receptacle meeting the aforementioned requirements.